Amnesia: The Dark Descent
Amnesia: The Dark Descent is a survival horror game. It involves a man named Daniel exploring a castle and attempting to solve the mystery of the Daniel's past and the castle. The game was played by Mariya, Renae, Sydney, and Andrea. Video Synopsis Part One The first video was uploaded on October 25th, 2013 and was the 34th video uploaded onto the channel. The game begins and the girls are tasked to follow the trail of pink liquid and find its source. Andrea notes the liquid looking suspiciously like blood. Renae and Andrea both find the blurred vision and dizzy walking very annoying, as the girls wander around the castle. Andrea seemed to have gone around in circles as she admits that she has no idea what she is doing. The other girls reach a door that opens by itself and pieces of papers fly out of, which scares Renae a little. Andrea, however, seems to be going around in circles again. The girls find a lantern which helps them, though the girls do not like the constant shaking of the main character. The girls find a letter explaining that they have to kill a person named Alexander of Brennenburg, which Andrea is ecstatic about. The girls wander around the castle before reaching an area where they have to go down a set of stairs into the inner sanctum, which Renae is very reluctant to go to. As the girls go downstairs, they wander deeper into the castle and into a tunnel. Mariya and Andrea notice something splashing in the water in the level below. After a while, Renae and Mariya both find a key, but are freaked out when the character suddenly blacks out and the game saves. The girls seems to wander around some more before they decide to end their session. Part Two The second video was uploaded on December 12th, 2013 and was the 44th video uploaded onto the channel. As the video begins, Renae shows her dismay by blaming the fans for making her play the game. The girls begins the game in the basement, where Mariya and Renae wonder why they can't just take a tool a use it as a weapon. The girls wonder around the winery where they have to find jars of chemicals. They find the last chemical, Calamine, but the protagonist gets knocked out, which doesn't faze the girls. The girls get to a blocked door which they have to move the objects in the way. Andrea and Sydney both remark on how they shouldn't do all the heavy lifting. After a flashback and some wandering around, Mariya encounters a figure in a distance and freaks out, pausing the game in the process. They others see the figure as well and are equally scared as they wait for it to leave. The girls venture towards and gets to the laboratory to combine the chemicals which creates a pot of acid. Afterwards, the stairs have collapsed, so the girls have to stack some boxes to get to the upper floor. They use the acid to dissolve the goo on a door and enter a foggy room where they see a figure which scares the girls. Part Three The third video was uploaded on January 30th, 2014 and was the 55th video uploaded onto the channel. The game begins and the girls are confused as to why the area is suddenly flooded with water. Andrea notices something and gets attacked by it. Not knowing what to do, she dies, but snarks at the game for giving her a tip after she had died. The girls navigate through the flooded hall, all while avoiding the mysterious creature. They get to a gate which they have to pull a lever and hurry back before it closes, which Sydney finds absurd considering the distance between the two. Renae successfully passes the gate but her victory is short lived when she learns that the creature has gotten around. Sydney attempts to cross a large body of water by using barrels, but it fails. She soon learns what she is supposed to do. Both Renae and Andrea playfully treat the creature like a pet, teasing it with the body pieces. They get to another gate where they have to turn the valve to open it, but all four fail to do so since the creature was not distracted for long enough. They open the gate, but can't get to the door on the other end fast enough before the creature gets them. They manage to get past the door and find another locked door, but it doesn't take long for them to find the needle to open it. They come to another flooded hallway, though there is no boxes which worries Sydney. After frantically running around, Andrea finally thinks to close the door behind her even though she thinks she has stopped the creature (it just slows it down). After some more running, the girls reach the end of the hallway and manage to escape the creature. Sydney looks at the stairs and remarks on how ominous it looks. Part Four The fourth video was uploaded on February 13th, 2014 and was the 59th video uploaded onto the channel. The video begins where the girls left off. They go up the stairs and see a rather strange fountain. This confuses the girls, to the point where Andrea hops into the fountain and views it from below where the fountain's head looks rather phallic. The girls reach a door that lead them to the storage, and go down a set of stairs, even though Renae is very reluctant to go down the darkness. The girls walk around the storage collecting drill parts when something approaches. They panic and turn off the lantern and stay still. The creature then leaves, and the girls continue to find the drill parts. The find the last drill part and make the drill to create a hole in one of the barrels. The girls then obtain an explosive that they use it to get rid of rocks that block their path. They continue onward and find a door. They open it but find a creature heading straight towards them. They try to escape but they all die to the creature. Gallery File:Amnesia 1.png|Part One thumbnail File:Amnesia 2.png|Part Two thumbnail File:Amnesia 3.png|Part Three thumbnail File:Amnesia 4.png|Part Four thumbnail Trivia *Amnesia: The Dark Descent was the first long play where the roster remained unchanged. *While this game was completed, the rest of the game was never uploaded due to the files being lost when the channel's computer collapsed. The channel has thought about restarting the game, but no one was eager to restart it. **The game was later picked up again on the October 13th, 2016 livestream. External Links Category:Gaming Category:Mariya Category:Renae Category:Sydney Category:Andrea Category:2013 Category:2014 Category:Long Play